


Waves

by renarizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, OiHina Week, he also calls hinata his sun/sunshine, im not really sure how to tag this tbh, not beta read because i did this really quick, oikawa is in brazil for a year, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarizaki/pseuds/renarizaki
Summary: “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”-Shouyou & Tooru have a short discussion about their future.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> this was a really old wip that i cleaned up as an offering for oihina week, its short n simple so i hope u enjoy !!

Shouyou traced the muscles on Tooru's back as he slept. He felt the others breath and watched his body rise & fall at the motion. It was quiet, but comfortable. The little apartment Tooru had in Rio was cramped, but homey. Shouyou smiled to himself before a pain twang at his heart.

_ This is temporary. _

Shouyou’s eyes stung.

He thought about that fateful day on the beach. The day where soft brown hair & kind eyes re-entered his life for the first time in so many years. These eyes were different than they were in the past. They’d grown, and seen the world. No longer the eyes of a teenager, but the eyes of a matured man. Eyes that pierced Shouyou.

It’s been a blur since that day, however if Shouyou thought hard enough he could remember every little detail. The time they sat on the beach and accidentally brushed hands. The time Tooru fell face first into the sand, and Shouyou laughed so, so hard. The many times they had dinner together. The time Tooru finally told Shouyou how he felt & Shouyou felt his world change. 

Shouyou spent most nights in Tooru’s apartment. He didn’t want to bother Pedro, no matter how cramped this apartment was. 

Shouyou couldn’t sleep. Checking the time, it was around 4am. Carefully & quietly, Shouyou got out of bed. His body was starting to hurt from tossing & turning for so long. Before leaving the room, he’d take Tooru’s button up that was left on the chair. 

He walked into the small living room basked in moonlight through the open windows. It was small, but there wasn't much furniture, so it was still fairly spacey. At that moment a breeze sent a chill down Shouyou’s body, prompting him to put the on button up. It wasn’t much but it would keep him warm. 

_ I won’t be up for too long, anyway.  _ He thought.

For some reason, Shouyou felt small in this room, as if he didn’t matter. But all it was was a sparsely decorated room. To clear his mind, Shouyou went onto the small balcony, which was parallel to the entrance of the apartment. 

Quietly, he slid the glass door open & closed. He went over to the railing and leaned on it, the ground of Rio below him. It was dark, only a few signs lighting up, as well as a few apartments with their lights still on. He watched one of these apartments turn dark, signifying someone had ended their day and finally went to bed.

Shouyou chuckled at this, feeling as it was a direct opposite of him. He dropped his head & closed his eyes. The wind had slightly picked up and was ruffling through his hair. The smell & sound of the sea only a few blocks away. The complete opposite of Miyagi. 

Miyagi was missed but not yearned for. Shouyou didn’t mind being away. Of course, he missed his friends, his family, but Rio was a place he loved to be in. Part of him never wanted to leave. Even if he didn’t speak Portuguese perfectly, or know many people, he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with Tooru.

A creak. The sliding door had opened behind him. He didn’t turn back, knowing it could only be one person.

“Whats up, Sunshine?” Tooru asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper, from the doorway.

There was silence for a second before, “Tooru.”

“Do you think we’re..” Shouyou trailed off. Tooru stayed silent.

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Shouyou didn’t look behind him. 

“Sun... come inside, it's chilly. Please.” Tooru answered in the same tone. He reached out a hand.

Shouyou finally turned back to look at Tooru, who wore a smile and kind eyes.

Oh, those eyes.

Shouyou took his hand and they went back inside, Tooru closing the door behind him, but not dropping Shouyou’s hand. Tooru took him over to a chair, only big enough for one of them, and sat down. Shouyou took his place in the larger man's lap. Instantly, Tooru's arms were around him & his head buried into the gingers shoulder. 

“Tooru...?”

Tooru sighed into his sun’s shoulder.

“Sunshine.. What do you mean ‘do you think we’re doing the right thing?”” He lifted his head & rested his chin against the same shoulder.

“Well..” Shouyou didn’t know the right words.

Tooru readjusted himself so Shouyou could look back into his eyes.

“I mean… you know this isn’t a forever, so...”

Shouyou turned to stare at the ground & let his body rest into the man behind him. It was comfortable.

Tears struck Shouyou’s eyes as he put his head into the crook of Tooru's neck. “What are we going to do?”

“Nothing, Sunshine. Nothing changes. We’ll continue to love each other. Even when I go back to Argentina, I’ll still love you. I could never, ever forget these last few months.”

Shouyou picked his head up and went to wipe his tears, before a larger hand did the job for him.

Both of them shifted their bodies in this small chair so they could face each other. Tooru used both hands to hold Shouyou’s face & pulled him in so their foreheads touched.

“I love you, Sunshine.” Tooru whispered. “I always will.” He stared into the others eyes before placing a kiss on his lips. 

All Shouyou could do was hug his temporary lover. Hug him and cry. “You changed my life, Tooru. I could never forget you. Your touch, your voice, your eyes. I could never...”

Tooru held Shouyou, who felt smaller as he was crouched up in his lap.

“It's late. We should probably go back to bed.” Tooru whispered.

“Please. Can we stay like this a bit longer?”

The silence was an unspoken agreement. They’d fall asleep in each other's arms that night. They’d fall asleep in each others arms for the next months to come, Shouyou always feeling the waves of Tooru breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this really quickly so i dont think its that amazing FWHJFSH sorry
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/BrihMoment) !


End file.
